


Color Run

by itmightgetweird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: You plan a prank after your 5k





	Color Run

You were moving pretty stiffly as you climbed out of Nat’s car. Not that you were in pain–quite the opposite. It’s just that you were trying not to lose all the brightly colored dust that clung to your clothes, arms, face, and hair from the Color Run 5k you’d finished a little while ago.

You groaned as you bumped into the elevator door, causing you to pout as some of the dust floated to the ground.

“You weren’t this uncoordinated when you were jogging, were you?” Nat asked, trying to hide the tilt to her lips and the amusement in her voice.

You almost folded your arms as you sent a half-hearted glare in her direction before realizing it would just dislodge more of the color. “I was fine. It’s just that the drive back to the tower was long enough for my legs to relax a little and now I feel all noodly.”

“Noodly?”

“Yeah. Noodle-esque. Like a noodle. Shut up Nat, you should be used to my weird-ass vocabulary by now.”

“I do enjoy it.”

You grinned before glancing toward the ceiling. You knew you didn’t have to tilt your head up to talk to the AI but it was a hard habit to kick. “Hey FRIDAY, keep track of my mess, please? I’ll come back and clean it momentarily.”

“Of course, Miss,” the soft voice responded.

“So tell me, why are you trying to keep all the color on? Why didn’t you brush it off after the race?” Nat asked as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened onto the common area.

“Someone’s getting a colorful hug.”

She simultaneously took a small step away and opened her mouth to protest.

“Not you, Nat. You’re off the hook because you came to pick me up. But someone on Team Cap is getting it. I called all three of them. Steve and Sam said they were busy and Bucky didn’t even answer the phone.”

“Maybe they were actually busy?” she offered.

You shrugged.

Suddenly, you second-guessed yourself. Maybe you should just go to your room, take a shower, and forget about your little prank. Maybe you were being too childish. It would just cause a bigger mess for you to clean up.

You’d almost settled on just grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and leaving but then an amazing smell floated into the kitchen, reminding you that you decided to skip the food trucks after the 5k in favor of raiding the well-stocked fridge when you got back to the tower.

Sam and Steve entered the room carrying multiple boxes of pizza, Bucky trailing behind with a couple cases of beer. They placed the pizza on the island before Sam walked off to grab disposable plates from the pantry.

Somehow, none of the guys had noticed you leaning back against the fridge.

“Hey Nat, when did you get back?” Steve asked, opening one of the boxes and grabbing a slice of pizza, totally ignoring the plates Sam just brought over.

“Right before you, I guess. So a pizza run was what kept you busy earlier?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise for Y/N,” Bucky said. “I knew she had that race this morning and she’s been begging us to try this new pizza place for the past three weeks. Figured today would be perfect.”

“Hey Olaf, you can’t take all the credit,” Sam protested. As soon as he finished speaking, his eyes found yours over Bucky’s shoulder. He smirked but didn’t say anything, giving you the opportunity to chime in when you wanted.

“Sure I can; it was my idea. You just helped carry the boxes.”

“And I thought you invited me along for my good looks and charming personality.”

You felt your face heat up as you realized what Bucky said: he’d planned something nice for you to celebrate your race. You thought that would be a good time to make your presence known and pushed away from the fridge to join the group.

“Whatever, Tweety,” Bucky said as he turned around.

Before he could even really acknowledge the fact that you were in front of him, you launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his torso. His arms engulfed you without hesitation and you felt his head rest on yours for a second before he straightened up and coughed.

“Uh, doll. What’s all over you?”

“Oh my God!” you yelped, pushing away from Bucky and covering your mouth with your hands. “I forgot!”

“You planned on sharing your color anyway,” Nat called out from next to Steve.

You heard a soft chuckle from Steve but Sam full-on laughed and pulled out his phone. “This is priceless!”

Bucky looked down at the front of his clothes. Remnants of blue, pink, green, and purple powder clung to his black t-shirt and gym shorts. There was a half-hearted attempt to wipe at his shirt but it didn’t accomplish more than just smearing the color.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking! I mean, yeah I was going to hug attack you guys because you wouldn’t come get me but you were doing something nice and I can’t be mad at that-”

Your rambling ceased immediately as Bucky placed his hands on the sides of your face and made you look at him. “Hey. It’s fine. I mean, really, who gets mad when a pretty girl hugs them?”

“Ugh, guys,” Sam whined. “I brought out my camera for this?!”

“Thanks Buck,” you whispered.

He simply smiled and kissed your forehead, making a face and rubbing at his lips when he pulled away. “Maybe shoulda thought about that more before I did it.”

Sam stuck his phone back into his pocket. “Well, that was cute. I’m taking my pizza elsewhere so I don’t lose my appetite.”

You peaked over Bucky’s shoulder and pouted at your friend. “Sam, do you need a hug too?”

“Nah, I’m golden. You can give all my hugs to these two,” he said, pointing at the two super soldiers.

“But! Birds are supposed to be colorful!”


End file.
